


Trouble in Sydney

by Julieshadow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieshadow/pseuds/Julieshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is really looking forward to a Supernatural Convention in Australia and even has Jensen and the rest of his co stars excited for it too but once they get there things take a turn for the worst when a group of displeased fans organise an attack on Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“And that’s a wrap!” the director yelled as everyone applauded.

“Okay guys, everyone enjoy your time off and anyone going to the Land of Oz don’t forget to bring me back something!!” Jim added as everyone started making their way out of the stage.

Jensen and Misha headed out the door toward their trailers, only to be met by an excited Jared coming toward them.

“What took y’all so long to wrap? We need to get home and pack! It’s Australia time!!” Jared rushed out with a huge smile on his face and Jensen was sure his boyfriend was actually bouncing.

“Awww! Isn’t he cute? This is exactly how West was last night when we told him we were going to Australia,” Misha jested, earning a huge grin from Jensen. 

“Ha ha. You’re hilarious. Mock away, because I’m going to AUSTRALIA BABY!!” Jared yelled as he grabbed Jensen’s hand, dragging him off in the direction of his trailer.

“Jared! Slow down!” Jensen said as he threw an apologetic look over his shoulder to Misha.

“I’ll see you both at the airport in the morning!” Misha replied, laughing at his co-stars’ antics.

Jensen barely had time to change and grab what he needed from his trailer before Jared was ushering him out the door toward Clif and their awaiting car.

As soon as they reached it, Jared started bouncing again, looking at Clif and yelling “AUSTRALIA BABY!” to which their bodyguard rolled his eyes and gave a laugh. Jensen just looked at Clif and shook his head with a small smile.

“This is going to be a long night.”

+++

When they arrived home, Clif joined Jensen for a cup of coffee in the kitchen while Jared spent some time with the dogs before Clif took them to the kennels for the week.

Now they were both in their bedroom, finishing up with the packing.

“I can’t wait for tomorrow. Australia is going to be amazing! And seeing the fans again is going to be awesome!” Jared said as he finished zipping up his suitcase.

“Yeah, great. Watching our every move and making sure no one knows we’re a couple and having all the fans fawn all over you... yeah, just awesome.” Jensen sighed.

“Aw Jen, don’t be like that. We have adjoining rooms and the convention is only for the first two days. Then we have the rest of the week to ourselves to do whatever we want and it’s AUSTRALIA BABY!” Jared replied, smiling at his lover affectionately. 

Jensen couldn’t help but smile back at his boyfriend and feel a bit guilty for not sharing the younger man’s enthusiasm. After zipping up his own suitcase, Jensen moved over to Jared and wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist.

“I have an idea of how we can take your mind off of Australia for a while,” Jensen suggested, adding a wiggle of his eyebrows for effect.

“Um… really? And what would that be?” Jared replied, a smile gracing his features.

Jensen meet his lover’s lips in a brushing kiss then began to lay small nips along his jawline as he subtly moved Jared back until the back of his boyfriend’s legs meet the bed. Jensen took the opportunity to gently lay Jared down onto the bed.

Jensen then returned to Jared’s mouth and began to demand entry, which Jared eagerly allowed. After a few minutes of thoroughly tasting each other, Jensen moved off the bed, telling his lover to strip and he’d be right back.

Jensen returned a moment later with a bottle of lube, fully undressed. He climbed back onto the younger man’s now naked body and resumed kissing him.

Jared moaned into the kiss and left out a displeased whine when Jensen broke the kiss. Instead, Jensen trailed soft wet kisses down Jared’s chin, down his throat, stopping at Jared’s chest to give extra attention to each of his lover’s nipples before finally continuing down to his goal.

Jensen wasted no time and swallowed Jared down in one swift motion, eliciting a moan from Jared. Jensen, now having his boyfriend relaxed, quickly coated his fingers with the lube and moved to Jared’s enticing entrance and slowly pushed a finger in to the knuckle, causing Jared to momentarily tense.

Jensen began suckling the head of Jared’s penis as he added a second finger and began scissoring them and opening the younger man. Just before he added a third digit, he moved his attention to Jared’s balls and sucked one into his mouth, which made Jared buck beneath him.

“Jen… please… I need… In me… ahh!” Jared whimpered.

Jensen eagerly did as asked, moving up into position and aligning himself with Jared’s puckered ring of muscle.

Jared whimpered as Jensen pushed forward but adjusted quickly. As soon as he was buried balls deep in his lover’s perfect ass, Jensen held still and waited until Jared was ready.

“Jen… move… please!” Jared groaned as he writhed beneath Jensen.

Jensen didn’t need to be told twice and began thrusting in and out of Jared’s unresisting hole as he starting stroking his lover in rhythm to his own movements. Jensen could tell Jared was close and bent down to his boyfriend’s ear.

“I love you Jay, so much,” Jensen whispered.

That was all it took for Jared spill his orgasm between them and struggle out the words, “I… love… you… Jen.”

Then Jensen followed with his own release, kissing Jared’s lips as he rode out the last few spasms.

The two of them collapsed onto the bed entwined in each other, both too tired to get cleaned up. Jensen was just drifting off to sleep when he heard Jared beside him.

“Australia Baby.”

+++

The next morning, Jensen and Jared arrived at the airport with Clif, to find Misha, Vicki and West already waiting for them.

West ran up to them as soon as they were close enough, grabbing Jensen’s leg and tugging.

“I’m gow-ing to Aus-twal-e-a,” West told him excitedly.

“I know buddy, we are, too,” Jensen replied, sweeping the young boy up into his arms.

Jared ruffled the little boy’s hair and turned to look at Misha and Vicki.

“AUSTRALIA BABY!!” Jared yelled enthusiastically.

“Oh Dear Lord, how long is this flight again?” Misha asked, staring wide-eyed at Jared.

Vicki giggled as she looked at men before her. 

Jensen replied, “Too long.”

+++

Sydney Australia…

Three women are seated across from a tall, broad-shouldered man, listening carefully as he goes through the details laid out in front of them.

“Are you sure of the hotel’s layout, Caroline?” the man asks the brunette at the table.

“Yes, Noah, I have it all memorized,” Caroline replies.

“And Selina, you’ve taken care of the I.D badges?” he enquires of the blonde.

“I collected them first thing this morning,” Selina informs him.

“Good. Now we need to make sure the car is close by and ready go. We’ll need a quick exit when we’re done,” Noah states.

“I have my SUV ready with the plates removed just in case. The alley outside that area will be clear Saturday afternoon as there are no deliveries, I already checked,” Kylie, the youngest and last member of the group, told them.

“Perfect. We’re all set, then. Saturday, Jared Padalecki will get what’s coming to him.”


	2. Chapter 2

The flight had been long and when they had finally gotten to the hotel after a mix-up with the transportation, all either of them wanted to do was sleep. When they had woken up the following morning, there was only time for a quick shower and a cup of coffee before they were called down for their breakfast panel. 

Jensen made his way into the green room after finishing their panel and just collapsed onto the waiting couch.

“Whose bright idea was it to have a morning panel the day after we flew into the country? I mean really? 'Cause I would like to kick their ass!” Jensen sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

Jared came eagerly into the room just then with a big smile on his face.

“That was awesome! The fans are great! I mean, the questions were cool and they looked like they enjoyed it. I can’t wait for the panel this evening. Ooh or the meet-and-greets. It's photo ops next, right? Come on, Jen, we don’t want to keep them waiting,” Jared said without taking a breath.

“Shoot me now,” Jensen muttered as he slowly rose from the couch.

+++

Jared met Jensen in the corridor as they went to swap tasks. Jensen was heading for his solo ops now after doing his meet-and-greet, and Jared, after finishing his photo ops, was heading for his own meet-and-greet.

“Hey, how did it go?” Jared asked with a smile.

“Really good actually. You were right - the fans are great, and thanks to two cans of Red Bull I have perked up a little,” Jensen replied.

“That’s great! We have duo photo ops after this so I’ll meet you back in there, I guess?” Jared asked.

“I’m hoping to have a quick break after this, maybe have a cigarette,” Jensen said, and waited for the bitch face which his lover didn’t disappoint in giving him.

“Jensen, I thought you were going to give that up?” Jared huffed, annoyed.

“And I will, right after we get back from Australia. Okay better go, can’t keep them waiting!” Jensen replied as he turned and headed into the photo op room, not giving Jared a chance to say anything else.

Jared shook his head but gave a little smile and headed to his meet-and-greet.

+++

Jared was grinning when he came out of the meet-and-greet. He had gotten some candy as a gift along with a great reception from the twenty fangirls and he was in his element.

As he moved across the corridor, he was stopped by one of the convention staff.

“Excuse me, Mr. Padalecki?” the girl asked.

“Please, call me Jared!” Jared answered as he smiled at the girl.

“Okay, Jared,” the girl replied with an awkward smile.

“Mr. Ackles… um… Jensen… asked me to tell you that he went down to the staff smoking area for a quick break,” the girl said quietly.

“Um… okay… how do I get there?” Jared asked, a little unsure.

“It’s through the um… the store room… we shouldn’t… really have left him go there… but- Would you like me to show you? I mean… we have to take the service elevator and I shouldn’t really be bringing anyone down there but Mr. Ac- I mean Jensen asked so…” The girl told him nervously and Jared could see her sweating.

“Yeah, I’d appreciate it. And don’t worry, we won’t tell anyone,” Jared said with a smile before telling his handler that he’d be back shortly and would meet him in the green room.

The girl gestured for Jared to follow her and they moved to a door just at the end of the corridor. When they went through it there was an elevator in front of them and a door to their right.

“I just need to get the key from here, I will be right back,” the girl said, indicating the door.

“No problem,” Jared replied with another smile for the nervous girl.

+++  
As soon as Caroline closed the door, leaving Jared on the other side, she pulled out her cell phone.

She quickly typed in her message and hit the send button, then grabbed the key and opened the door to return back to the unsuspecting actor.

“Got it,” she informed him as she held up the key and closed the door behind her.

+++

Selina and Kylie watched as Noah paced back and forth in the small delivery area. Noah only came to a stop when his cell beeped, indicating a message.

He removed the phone from his pocket and flipped it open to reveal what was on the display.

“He bought it; we're on our way down now.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You both know what to do, yes?” Noah asked as he rolled his shoulders in anticipation of what was to come.

“Yeah, just get our point across but not to hurt him too badly,” Kylie replied as she gripped the baseball bat in her hands tighter.

“Are we… you know…doing the right thing? I mean… maybe we could… I don’t know talk to him or threaten him? Make him stop that way?” Selina asked nervously.

“NO! We can’t talk to him. It won’t make a difference. I thought you wanted to stand up for Jensen? You said that you cared about what was happening to him. Jared is taking over the show, with all his emo Sam crap, getting all the big story arcs and leaving Jensen by the wayside! He needs to be taught a lesson!” Noah barked at the unsure girl.

“I know…you’re right,” Selina replied unsteadily.

“Just make sure you don’t go overboard. We want to get our message across, but he is no good to us if he can’t act on the show. Dean wouldn’t be Dean without his little brother, right?” Noah offered, a little more gently this time.

Both girls nodded as they continued their wait in silence.

+++

The elevator trip was also done in silence. As soon as the doors opened, Caroline led Jared down a series of corridors before a door that indicated ‘Deliveries Only’ came into view.

Jared looked toward her as she gestured to the door.

“It’s just through there,” she informed him, indicating for him to go ahead.

Jared made his way to the door. Caroline removed the already prepared syringe from her pocket as she followed the unsuspecting man.  
Noah had told her that the neuromuscular block would cause temporary paralysis of the muscles and vocal chords but their target would still be aware of everything, including pain.

As Jared reached out to open the door, Caroline jabbed the needle into his neck, emptying its contents, then gave him a hard shove so as he crashed out the door.

+++

Jensen strolled out from the photo ops with a smile on his face. Some of the poses he was asked to do had taken all his acting ability not to burst out laughing.

He took a quick glance up and down the hall, hoping to catch sight of his boyfriend but instead he saw Misha heading toward him.

“How bad are the poses?” Misha inquired, coming to a stop in front of the younger man.

“Now that would just ruin the surprise for you. Are your photo ops next?” Jensen asked with a grin.

“In twenty minutes. I’m heading to the green room to grab a coffee first. Care to join me?” Misha replied, not liking the Cheshire cat grin his co-star was sporting.

“Definitely in need of some caffeine. I’ll just wait for Jared to finish his meet-and-greets and then we’ll head to the green room.

“Jared finished his meet–and-greet a few minutes ago. I overheard some squealing girls describing how ‘it was the best moment ever’.” Misha said, emphasising the last part.

“Huh, we agreed to meet here afterwards,” Jensen stated, taking another look up and down the corridor and spotting his boyfriend’s handler.

Jensen headed toward the man with a curious Misha following.

“Excuse me, Rob, isn’t it?” Jensen began as he reached the handler.

“Yes Mr. Ackles, it is. Jared got your message and has already gone to meet you. We thought you had gone down there already,” Rob stated and Jensen noticed the confusion in his voice.

“What message? And gone where, exactly?” Jensen replied. He was getting nervous now.

“One of the staff members informed Jared that you had left a message for him saying you had gone to the staff smoking area and for him to join you. The girl just took him down in the service elevator a few minutes ago,” Rob told him. The mounting concern was evident in his voice.

Misha exchanged a worried look with Jensen before calling a member of staff that was nearby.

“Excuse me, can you show me where the service elevator that leads to the staff smoking area is, please?” Misha asked hurriedly.

“Sorry, Sir, the service elevator only leads to the delivery area and alley, the smoking area is at the other side of the convention hall,” the young man informed them.

Misha could see Jensen face grow pale and panicked before his friend growled, “I need you to take us to the delivery area... now!”


	4. Chapter 4

Jared couldn’t catch himself as he crashed onto the unforgiving concrete in front of him. He didn’t have time to comprehend what was happening before a searing pain shot across his shoulders.

When he tried to turn around to see what had caused the pain, he realised he couldn’t get his muscles to cooperate. He couldn’t move.

Another agonising pain shot through his lower back and he tried to scream. He started to hyperventilate as he became aware that no sounds were coming from him no matter how hard he tried to call out.

The young man felt tears beginning to fall. Someone roughly turned over onto his now excruciatingly painful back. He blinked past the tears to see two young girls looming over his battered body. Jared was aware they were speaking but couldn’t understand what exactly was being said.

Trying to focus on the girl nearest to him, he could make out, “Taking… everything… Jensen… better...” 

The actor lost focus again at a brutal kick to his ribs and the unmistakable sound of something cracking.

He opened his eyes, trying to make eye contact with one of the girls and do the only thing he could do: plead with his eyes for this to stop. He was given a quick glint of hope as the girl stopped moving and a tear came to her eye. Those hopes were quickly dashed a moment later when the second girl kicked him hard in the side of his head.

Everything felt fuzzy and out of focus as Jared gave up the fight and succumbed to the awaiting darkness.

+++

“Stop! We need to stop!” Kylie yelled, tears flowing down her young cheeks.

“Dammit! I said not to go overboard! No blows to the head, you moron!” Noah shouted to Selina, who still held the bat tightly in her grip.

“He needs help! I’ll go get someone.” Caroline stated as she made her way toward the door.

Just as she reached her target, Noah sprinted across to her, pulling her back against him with an arm wrapped tightly around her throat.

He spun the two of them around to face Selina and Kylie and both the girls’ faces paled as they spotted the knife held to their friend’s side.

“Noah… What are you doing?” Selina asked nervously.

“Please, Noah, let me go!” Caroline begged as Kylie watched,, too scared to say anything.

“Shut up! Christ, you’re all as useless as you are pathetic!” Noah raged.

“Noah please, what’s going on?” Selina tried again.

“Do you really think I give a shit how much of the plot Jensen gets? Or if Jared has more scenes?” Noah replied with a sneer.

“But you wanted to teach him a lesson!” Selina stated, confused.

“No, I wanted him. I just needed you brain dead idiots to help me to achieve my goal,” Noah told them as a callous smile spread across his face.

“I… I don’t un…understand,” Kylie sobbed, breaking her silence.

“You don’t need to. What you do, however, need to understand, is that if you don’t get him into the back of that SUV now, I’m going to gut your little friend here like a fish,” Noah threatened as he pushed the knife closer to Caroline.

“Please… please… no,” Caroline sobbed as she tried to stay as still as she could.

“Okay, please… we’ll do it. J-just don’t hurt… her.” 

+++

The panic and worry was smothering in the elevator as Jensen and his handler, Misha, and the young member of staff waited for it to get to its destination.

Misha had asked his handler to notify security and the hotel management that they suspected something was wrong.

As soon as the elevator stopped and the doors opened, the four men hurried out as the member of staff told them to follow him.

They followed the young man down a series of corridors, Jensen’s panic notching up a little at each passing moment.

“How much further?!” Jensen shouted as they turned yet another corner and a door came into view.

“It’s just through there,” he replied, gesturing towards the door.

Jensen took off in a run, quickly followed by his handler and Misha. Reaching the door, he burst through it, not giving a second thought to what might be on the other side.

Misha and the handler came to an abrupt stop. They watched Jensen aggressively push the door open.

Panic engulfed Jensen as he took in the sight before him.


	5. Chapter 5

Jensen stood frozen in place as he took in the scene of his lifeless boyfriend being dragged along the rough cement by his arms. There was a small amount of blood running down from Jared’s hairline, which skyrocketed Jensen’s panic.

He broke out of his shock at hearing his handler yell behind him, and finally took in the rest of the scene.

A third girl was on the ground to the side of the door Jensen had crashed through a moment earlier, and a man was stumbling to get upright. 

The handler pushed out past Jensen quickly followed by Misha and the staff member. The man was now upright and suddenly glanced at the ground, where Jensen spotted a knife. Jensen saw the expression on his face as the man made the decision to leave the knife and bolted toward the alley, where there was a SUV in sight.

One of the girls who had previously being dragging Jared tried to make a dash towards the SUV but was stopped as the handler grabbed her firmly by her arm. The second girl stood in the same place, tears streaming down her face as the handler also put a lesser grip on her arm.

The staff member had a cell to his ear as he crouched down in front of the third girl, who was still on the ground. Jensen assumed she landed there a result of his bursting through the door and knocking over the girl and the man in the first place.

Jensen went to his boyfriend, beside whom Misha was kneeling. Jensen put a shaky hand on Jared’s chest and was relieved to feel the rise and fall, indicating that his boyfriend was alive.

Jensen felt like he was under water, and was only catching half of what was happening around him. He heard Misha say that there was an ambulance on the way, and he heard the handler yell at one of the girls to stop struggling. He only snapped back into full focus as a shout from the alley came through, drawing his attention.

“This is not over, I will have him!” the man screamed as he jumped into the SUV and drove off with a screech of the tires.

+++

Jensen sat in the hospital waiting room for what felt like an eternity before the doctor, an older man with greying hair, called for Jared’s family. Jensen stood to meet the man, accompanied by Misha and Richard, who had followed him to the hospital.

“I’m Jensen Ackles, his b- , I’m his friend,” Jensen caught himself in time.

“Ah yes, Jared gave consent for me to talk with you. I’m Dr Stewart,” The doctor offered with a small smile.

“How is he? Is he going to be okay?” Jensen asked, concern evident in his voice.

“Jared was very lucky considering the nature of the attack. It’s clear from the bruising across his shoulders and lower back that some kind of blunt weapon was used to cause the injuries,” Dr Stewart began.

“A baseball bat… it was on the ground next to him when we found him,” Misha supplied.

The Doctor nodded to Misha and continued.

“The bruising is quite extensive but there won’t be any long term effects. Jared also sustained two crack ribs and a minor concussion. We’ve sutured the wound on his head and will keep him overnight for observation. Overall, he’ll make a full recovery. I see no reason why you shouldn’t be able to take him home in the morning,” the Doctor concluded.

“Thank you, Doctor. Can we see him?” Jensen asked, relief flooding through him.

“The police are with him at the moment, but as soon as they have finished I’ll have a nurse fetch you,” the doctor replied before excusing himself.

Jensen sat down on the nearest chair, the day’s events finally catching up with him. Richard came to stand in front of the younger man.

“Do you want me to get you a coffee or maybe see if I can get a sandwich?” Richard offered.

“Why would anyone do this?” Jensen sighed, holding his head in his hands.

Misha exchanged a glance with Richard before they each took a seat either side of the upset man.

“I don’t have the answer to that, Jensen. Why does anyone attack another human being needlessly?” Misha asked hypothetically.  
“Shit like this shouldn’t happen, but at least Jared is going to be okay and hopefully the cops can find this prick who did this. One of the cops told me that two of the girls are cooperating with their investigation,” Richard added.

“Oh God, I still have to talk to them,” Jensen said wearily.

“It can wait until after you’ve seen Jay. They already have statements from me and the others that were there,” Misha told him reassuringly.

“Yeah, thanks. I just really need to see Jared’s alright for myself,” Jensen replied, trying to get himself together.

Just then, a middle-aged woman in nurse’s scrubs approached them.

“Mr. Ackles? If you’d like to follow me, I’ll take you to Mr. Padalecki’s room.”

+++

Noah sat quietly fuming in his seat. He had been so close to achieving his goal... until Jensen had interrupted.

This was a set-back, but he would not be deterred from what he wanted. He was fortunate to have the connections and bank balance he had or he might never be able to reach his goal.

The frustrated man was interrupted in his thoughts as a voice came through the speaker above him.

“We are now flying at an altitude of 18,000 feet and will arrive in Vancouver at 07:30 local time, so please sit back and relax and enjoy your flight.”


	6. Chapter 6

Jensen slowly pushed the door to Jared’s room open and entered, closing the door behind him. His boyfriend was lying on his side, facing away from the door. There was a blanket covering Jared from the waist down and Jensen could see the extensive bruising on his lover’s back and on his ribs as he moved around the bed. There were no marks on Jared’s face bar the sutures along his hairline.

“Hey,” Jared said softly from the bed as his boyfriend came into view.

“Hey yourself, how are you feeling?” Jensen inquired, taking a seat in the chair beside the hospital bed.

“A little sore, but they have me on some pretty good stuff,” Jared replied with a small mile.

Jensen sat forward on the chair and took his lover’s hand in his own.

“God, Jay, I’m so sorry. Do you know why they did this?” Jensen asked, sadness evident in his voice.

“No. It was probably some random attack. I’m going to be fine. I just want to put it behind me,” Jared answered, and Jensen didn’t like how quickly the reply came.

“Jay? You know this wasn’t random. What aren’t you telling me?” Jensen asked, wanting to know what the man he loved was trying to hide from him.

“Jen, t...they... I didn’t hear what they were saying; I was too fuzzy with the drugs,” the younger man replied, starting to get upset.

“Okay, we can talk about it later. The doctor said you can go home tomorrow,” Jensen told him, knowing that Jared was with holding something but not wanting to upset the vulnerable man further.

“Yeah, I was hoping you could get a flight booked for tomorrow afternoon,” Jared said.

“Jay, you can’t fly tomorrow, you need a few days to recover,” Jensen told him.

“It’s bruising, it’s going to be uncomfortable no matter where I am and I want to go home,” Jared replied, determined.

“We’ll give it a day or two and then we can fly to Texas. I know your mom wants you back home, too,” Jensen offered.

“I want to go to our home, to Vancouver. My parents can fly up and meet us there. I want to go tomorrow Jensen, please,” Jared pleaded in a little voice.

Jensen could never say no to the puppy dog expression currently gracing the younger man’s features, and he sighed.

“I’ll talk to the doc, Jay, but I’m not promising anything,” the older man informed him.

“Thanks Jen. I ‘m feeling a bit drained, I think I’ll try get some sleep while your doing that.”

Jensen stood and placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips before leaving the room in search of the doctor.

+++

“He wants to do what?” Richard asked in surprise.

“I know, I don’t like it either but the doctor said there is no medical reason he can’t. He’ll be in some discomfort and probably some pain as well, but the doc is prescribing meds for him to take with him,” Jensen sighed.

“Right now, I think we should follow Jared’s lead. The only thing is, you need to check with the police to see if we can go. I’ll give Vicki a call and ask her to check on flights in case they say you can,” Misha offered.

“Dammit, I had forgotten I still need to talk with them,” Jensen said wearily.

“You two go do what you need to do; I’ll stay here in case Jared needs anything,” Richard reassured them. “But I still think this is nuts.” 

“And I still agree with you,” Jensen replied.

+++

Jared let out a gasp of pain as he tried to turn over in the bed. No matter what position he tried to lie in, pain shot through him.

He finally settled back into his original position and let his mind wonder back to the attack and Jensen.

The injured man wasn’t completely lying when he told his boyfriend that he couldn’t remember everything. It was still fuzzy, but he remembered some of the words.

“Taking… Everything… Jensen… Better!”

He knew what they meant, he was holding Jensen back. Jensen was a better actor and Jared was taking him for granted. Jensen did deserve better than him.

The fans could see it; they hated him so much for it they couldn’t hold back their frustration with him and lashed out. As soon as he got back to Vancouver he would make things right, let Jensen have a better life without him.

The young actor closed his eyes and let the tears silently fall.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two days since they arrived back home in Vancouver.

Jared’s parents had arrived a few hours after they had gotten home and were staying in the guest bedroom.

Everyone was extremely worried for Jared. He had become distant from Jensen and stayed in their room most of the time. 

At night, he wouldn’t let Jensen go near him and clung to the edge of the bed. 

Jensen was at a loss for what to do. He tried talking to his boyfriend but Jared kept insisting he was fine and just needed some rest. Jensen knew something else was going on with his lover, and he just wanted the man he loved to open up to him so he could help.

Jensen was jolted from his thoughts as Jared’s mom Sherri walked into the kitchen. He looked up from his seat at the table and gave her a little smile in acknowledgement.

“There’s fresh coffee brewed if you’d like some?” Jensen offered.

“Thank you, sweetie, it’s just what I need right now,” Sherri replied as she headed for the coffee machine.

Jensen sipped at his own beverage as Sherri filled her cup and came to join Jensen at the table.

“He will come round honey. He isn’t handling this attack very well even though he’s pretending everything is fine. I have no doubt, however, that he’ll eventually open up to you,” Sherri reassured her son’s boyfriend.

“I have a feeling there’s something else going on. Something he isn’t telling me about the attack,” Jensen replied.

“Like what? You don’t think… I mean they didn’t…” Sherri stammered worriedly.

“Oh, no… Sherri, no. I don’t think anything sexual happened. The doctors checked for that, I’m sure,” Jensen hurriedly tried to reassure her.

Sherri visibly relaxed a little at Jensen’s reassurance, then looked at him with a quizzical eye.

“What are you thinking?” she urged.

“I don’t know, that’s just it. I know in my gut that something’s wrong, but he won’t talk to me and I have nothing else to go on,” Jensen told her, letting his frustration seep through.

“I’ll go talk with him again and see if he’ll talk to me about it. It may take him some time and maybe even talking to a professional before he starts to feel better, Jensen,” Sherri said gently.

“I just need for him to be okay, I don’t care what it takes. I love him so much, Sherri,” Jensen said, a small quiver evident in his voice.

“I know you do, sweetie, and I know you’re good for him and that he loves you very much. Just give him some time,” Sherri said kindly as she rose to go talk with her son.

+++

Jared was sitting up in bed with his laptop, browsing through the listing for rentals in the area with tears brimming in his eyes.

He had come to decision that he would film the upcoming season as he had already signed the contract, as had Jensen, but then he would leave the show. Hopefully that would give Jensen the chance to work with a better actor and maybe the show would get more publicity. Jensen might even get big movie offers if Jared wasn’t holding his boyfriend back.

His attackers were right. He was keeping everything good from Jensen. Jensen could do so much better than him. As soon as he was healed enough, he would find somewhere else to live and let Jensen have a better life.

He would do everything he could to make the shooting of scenes get done as fast and efficiently as possible. By this time next year, they would have Sam either recast or killed off.

The tears did flow as Jared thought about the character he had grown to love playing being recast, but this was about what was best for Jensen and he couldn’t be selfish about it.

Clicking on the apartment on the webpage in front of him, he decided to email the realtor and organise a viewing.

+++

Noah returned to his hotel room with the information he needed in one hand and a coffee in the other.

He placed everything on the small table by the window and took a seat, preparing to go through it.

Jared was on hiatus from the show at the moment, so tracking his movements would be more difficult and would take time.

He needed to do this right and not rush into it. Noah was determined not to fail a second time. The first thing he needed to do was find a place more permanent to stay while he planned on how to get the man he desired.

Pulling the brochures he had been giving from the realtor from the pile, he began searching through the list of apartments.


	8. Chapter 8

Jensen returned the house he shared with Jared feeling bone weary. At his boyfriend’s request, Sherri and Gerald had decided to head back home to Texas. 

Jensen had taken them to the airport at Jared’s refusal to go with them to see them off. Sherri still insisted that Jared just needed some time and it was best to let him have it, but this did not quell the anxiety Jensen was feeling.

Jensen headed into the kitchen, eager to get some caffeine into his tired body. When he entered he found Jared at the small breakfast island writing a note. 

“Hey,” Jensen greeted him cautiously.

“Oh, hi. I was just leaving you a note. I’m heading out for a while,” Jared explained.

“That’s good. Let me get a cup of coffee down me and I’ll come with you,” Jensen replied as he made his way over to the coffee machine.

“Um, no, that’s okay. I just have a few things to do, it’s fine,” Jared offered and Jensen could see his boyfriend’s unease.

“Jay, I’d like to go with you. I have a few errands to get done, also,” Jensen told him, worried by Jared’s secretiveness. 

“Jen, I need to get out on my own for a couple of hours. I’ll be fine,” Jared stated and Jensen couldn’t make out what the new tone in his voice meant.

“Jay, what’s going on? Where are you going?” Jensen asked, his anxiety growing.

“I didn’t realise I had to make you aware of my every move! I’ll be back shortly,” Jared snapped.

“You know I didn’t mean it like that. I’m worried about you and you’re not acting like yourself. I know that there’s something wrong,” Jensen threw back, his frustration and worry getting the better of him.

“Just leave it! I told you I’m fine. I have to go, I’ll see you later,” Jared said, not giving Jensen time to reply as he brushed past the older man and out the front door.  
“Shit.” Jensen sighed as he scrubbed a hand down his face and pulled his cell free of his pocket.

He quickly dialled the number he needed and waited a few moments for the call to be answered.

“Hey Mish, I need to talk to you about Jared. Can you come around?”

+++

Jared pulled up to the curb of the apartment complex and wiped the tears that had fallen from his cheeks. 

It was only a fifteen-minute drive from the house and was nearer to set. Letting out a deep breath, he looked up to see the realtor, Susan, standing in front of the building with a folder in her hands.

The younger actor exited the car and went over to her with the best fake smile he could muster.

“Mr. Padalecki, good to see you again,” Susan greeted him as Jared approached her.

“Jared, please, and thank you for meeting me on such short notice,” Jared replied, shaking the realtor’s hand.

“No problem, Jared. Shall we view the apartment, and then we can address any queries you may have?” Susan inquired.

“Sure, that sounds good,” Jared replied.

“Great, right this way,” Susan said, gesturing toward the front door.

+++

“Jensen, I don’t know what to tell you,” Misha sighed.

“I don’t think anyone knows what to do. This isn’t Jared. He’s hiding things from me, I know he is. Maybe if you have a word with him?” Jensen asked.

“I don’t think it would do any good. Of course, I’ll give it a shot but if he’s not talking to you or his parents, then I highly doubt he’ll be any more forthcoming with me,” Misha answered honestly.

“I just… I need him to tell me what’s going on,” Jensen told his friend. A quiver entered his voice.

“All you can do is be here for him. I agree that he’s not acting like himself right now, but Sherri may be right. He needs time to heal, not just physically but mentally, also. My best advice is to give him a bit more time and just be here for him when he is ready to talk. I understand you’re worried, but I genuinely feel that he’ll come around,” Misha tried to reassure his co-star and friend.

“There’s something else going on, I know there is! If he’s not going to tell me then I’ll have to find out for myself!” Jensen stated as he stood up from the table.

“What are you going to do?” Misha asked, standing to follow his friend.

“He’s been buried in that damn laptop for the last two days and I want to see what he’s been doing on there!” Jensen replied, heading straight for his and Jared’s bedroom.

“Jensen, betraying his trust is not going to help any and you know that,” Misha tried to reason with him. 

“I don’t care! I know something’s wrong and I need to know what it is. I need to help him, Misha,” Jensen told him, his emotions getting the better of him; Misha could see the upset Jensen was trying to hold in.

Misha followed the other man into the bedroom and stood silently as Jensen opened up the laptop on the bedside table. 

After a few minutes of Jensen concentrating on what he was doing on the laptop, he looked up with tears in his eyes.

“Jensen? What is it?” Misha asked worriedly.

“He… he’s leaving me! God, Mish, he’s planning on leaving me.”


	9. Chapter 9

“I’m not letting this happen!” Jensen yelled.

“I never expected you to. All I’m saying is that you can’t go yelling and screaming at him right now. You need to think about what to do or you’ll end up driving him further away,” Misha tried to reason.

“And what exactly do you think I should do?! You told me to give him time, give him space. His parents said the same damn thing and look where that got me! I knew something else was going on and I’m nearly certain it has to do with the attack!” Jensen ground out, overwhelmed.

“You’re right and I agree with you, but you need to phone him, tell him to come home, sit him down and talk to him,” Misha told him.

“Christ, Mish! He doesn’t want to talk to me, that’s the damn problem!”

“Well, make him! Call him now and ask him to come home. Jared would never refuse you anything when he knows you’re upset, so tell him how you feel!” Misha insisted.

“Okay… okay. I’ll phone him,” Jensen relented.

“Good. I’ll give you some privacy. Call me later and let me know if either of you need anything, alright?” Misha offered.

“Yeah, I will, and thanks Misha,” Jensen said appreciatively.

Misha smiled and nodded and then left Jensen to his phone call.

+++

Jared returned to the apartment’s kitchen with Susan after viewing the rest of the rooms. 

“Is there anything else you would like to know about the apartment or complex?” Susan asked.

Before Jared could reply, his cell phone started ringing. He pulled it from his pocket and let out a weary sigh as he looked at the name on the display. Pressing the button to silence the call, he returned the phone to his pocket.  
“Ah… no… thanks. Everything seems fine. I’ll take it.” Jared told the realtor.

“Great. That’s… um... are you sure there’s nothing else you need to know?” Susan replied, surprised.

“No. I’m happy with everything. Can we fill out the paperwork now?” Jared asked, placing a fake smile on his face for the realtor’s benefit.

“Sure, if you’d like to take a seat I have the relevant documents in my case,” she replied, gesturing to the kitchen table.

After half an hour, all the paperwork had been done and Jared was informed of what documents he needed to fax over to her office.

“Well, Jared, that seems to be everything. Once we receive the other information, we can arrange to hand over the keys. With any luck, you’ll have a new neighbour next week, also. I have another viewing across the hall in ten minutes,” Susan informed him with a smile.

“That’s good. I’ll fax those documents this afternoon.” 

“Great, let me walk you out.” 

With that, the two headed out of the apartment.

+++

Noah pulled up across the street from the apartment building for his viewing just as the realtor was exiting the building.

He smiled in a mixture of surprise and delight as he watched Jared following her out, then shaking her hand as she handed him a document.

His eyes stayed glued to the object of his desire as the tall man got into his car and drove away.

Noah considered what options he had at that moment. He was thankful that he had already leased a building in a discreet location as a plan began to formulate.

Smiling to himself, he exited the car and made his way over to the realtor.

“Hi, Susan?” he asked with a smile.

“Hi! You must be my two o’clock?” she inquired, offering her hand.

“Sure am. I’m really hopeful about this place,” Noah told her with false enthusiasm.

“Excellent. Shall we head up?” Susan answered, not hiding the delight on her face.

“After you.”

Susan informed Noah of the amenities and landlord as they made their way to the apartment. 

When they reached it, Susan opened the door and Noah gestured for her to go ahead. She was startled as she was shoved hard from behind against the nearest wall and Noah pushed himself against her.

She froze completely as a gun came into her eyeline and was then pushed against her temple.

“P-please… don’t h…hurt me.” She began to sob.

“Shhh, you do exactly as I say and you will come out of this in one piece. If you don’t, then they’ll be finding pieces of you for months. Understand?” Noah whispered into her ear.

Susan gave a shaky nod as she trembled underneath the man’s grasp.

+++

Jared was driving idly, trying to ease his anxiety about the conversation he was going to have with Jensen. 

There was no point in putting it off; Jensen deserved to be free of him sooner rather than later. He turned down another street, not going anywhere in particular, when his phone starting ringing.

“Hello?” 

_”Hello, Jared, it’s Susan… the r…realtor.”_

“Hi, is there a problem with the apartment?” Jared asked apprehensively, not wanting to have to find another one.

_”No... no... i-it’s just that I forgot to get you to sign one of the forms and I can’t process the lease until it’s signed. She told him._

“Oh, okay, do you need me to come back to the apartment?” Jared inquired.

 _“Actually n…no. I’m so s…sorry for this but I’m showing an industrial warehouse not too far from the apartment and I was h…hoping you could m…meet me there?”_ she said, and Jared hated that she sounded so upset just because she forgot a form.

“Susan, that’s no problem. There’s no need to apologise. What’s the address?”

She told Jared the address and he agreed to meet her there in twenty minutes. With that, they concluded the phone call.

As Jared pressed the end button he noticed that he had one new voicemail on his phone. Dialling the voicemail number, he hesitantly placed the phone to his ear knowing the message was from Jensen.

_”Jay, babe, I… I need you to come home… please. God, I love you so much… I can’t lose you. I know that there’s something going on with you and I know it has something to do with what happened in Sydney… it doesn’t matter what it is, Jay… we’ll fix it. You’re the reason I get up in the morning, Jay… Jared, you’re my everything and I refuse to let you give up on us. So please, please I’m begging you, come home and let’s talk about this… I love you, please?”_

The tears were streaming down Jared’s cheeks as he hung up his cell. 

He had a mountain of emotions going through him but one thing he knew for sure was he wasn’t going to refuse Jensen. He would go meet Susan and tell her that he needed more time to think about the apartment, and then he could go home and talk to Jensen.

He had been wrong. Maybe he and Jensen should be together. He was going to do everything in his power to fix this.

tbc

A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading and for your patience with me!! I would love to know what you all think of how the story is progressing, any feedback would be greatly appreciated :-)


	10. Chapter 10

Jared drove his car up the short entrance way that led to the industrial warehouse and pulled up alongside what he recognised as Susan’s car.

Having a quick glance around, he couldn’t see the realtor and assumed she was inside the building. He let out a heavy sigh and pulled his cell out. 

He knew how much Jensen worried and he hated the upset that was in his boyfriend’s voice on the voicemail, so he decided to send a quick message to reassure Jensen he would be home shortly.

Once the display confirmed that the message had been sent, he replaced the phone in his pocket and got out of the car, heading for the warehouse.

+++

Jensen paced the kitchen floor, glancing up at the clock for the hundredth time. It had been well over an hour since he left the message for his lover and had yet to receive a reply.

He stopped his pacing abruptly as a beep alerted him to a text message to his phone. Flipping it open, he read the display.

_”Jen, I love you too and I want to fix things. I have something I need to take care of and I will be home shortly to explain everything. Love Jay.x”_

Jensen let out a breath as he finished the message, a smile coming to his face. As he flipped the cell shut, the house phone began to ring.

Picking up the receiver, he was greeted by Clif on the other end.

 _“Jensen, is Jay at home with you?”_ began their trusted bodyguard.

“No, he just stepped out to take care of something, he’ll be back shortly,” Jensen replied.

_“When he gets back, I want the two of you to stay there. I’ll be over as soon as I can.”_

“Clif, what’s going on?” Jensen asked anxiously.

_”I’ve been keeping in touch with the Aussie police, since you asked me to for any updates on Jay’s attacker. They have a suspect, but if they’re correct then the news isn’t good.”_

“Dammit, Clif! Will you just spit it out?” Jensen lost patience as worry gripped him.

 _“The individual they think it is, booked a flight to Vancouver the same day as Jared’s attack. They believe he’s in Vancouver now. I’m on my way to the local police station where the Aussies are sending all the information they have,”_ Clif answered truthfully and calmly.

“What! Are they sure it’s him? Do they think he’s going to go after Jay again?!” Jensen yelled, worry completely taking over.

 _“Jensen, listen to me. They aren’t sure of anything for certain, that’s why I’m going to the police here to discuss the situation further. I want you and Jay to stay put and I’ll come straight there after I’m done. ”_ Clif stated firmly. 

“Alright… okay. I’m going to call Jared to come home right away. I’ll talk to you when you get here,” Jensen told him ending the conversation.

Hanging up the house phone, Jensen went for his cell to call his boyfriend.

+++

Jared opened the door of the warehouse and entered it. He couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling that suddenly came over him.

There was a short corridor that lead to what he assumed was the main part of the warehouse. Moving toward the door at the end, he cleared his throat.

“Susan?” he gave a gentle holler.

Receiving no reply, he went to open the door. As soon as he opened the door and walked through it, he could see Susan clearly, lying lifeless in the middle of the floor in the wide open space.

He moved hesitantly towards her, pulling out his cell as he did. As he got closer, he could see a pool of blood coming from Susan’s motionless body.

Suddenly his cell began to ring. Jared jumped in surprise but he saw Jensen’s name on the display. Just as he went to press the answer button, pain shot through the back of his head and caused him to fall to his knees, dropping the phone.

He tried to focus but blackness was taking him too fast. The last thing he saw was a foot stomping down on his cell, smashing it to pieces.

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

Jared comes to awareness slowly. His head is pounding and he feels fuzzy.

As he opens his eyes, the light attacks him. The drag on his shoulders tells him his arms are pulled behind him, around some sort of metal pipe, and his wrists are secured tightly with what feels like rope.

Surveying the rest of his body, he sees that his legs are stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles and again secured with rope. It is only when he tries to wet his too-dry lips that he realises that he has been gagged.

He feels the urge to throw up as panic starts to consume him at the situation he is in. He begins to shake as the memories of the realtor’s body comes flooding back to him.

The frightened man doesn’t get a chance to recall anything further - the door to the room he is in opens, and a tall, thin yet muscled man enters. The man remains silent as he walks toward Jared, who is now trembling.

The man has youthful features but Jared can tell he is at least in his thirties, with dark hair and well-dressed in dark fitted jeans and a black turtle neck. He gives a sad smile as he comes to a stop in front of his captive.

“I’m sorry, Jared. Everything was meant to be ready when you arrived, but when I saw you with the realtor it was too good an opportunity to pass up,” he told Jared leaned down.

“I was lucky enough that the furniture at least got delivered this morning. I’ll get that sorted out in your room and then make a supply run,” the man said as he caressed the side of Jared’s face, causing the tied man to flinch and try to jerk away.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’m going to take care of you. I’m going to give you a little something to help you sleep while I get everything ready and it will help with that headache, also,” he said. Jared saw him remove a syringe from his pocket.

The man injected the contents of the syringe into Jared’s bicep, then placed a soft kiss to Jared’s forehead. It didn’t take long for Jared to start feeling the effects of whatever he had been given, and his eyelids drooping.

“Sleep tight, baby,” were the last words he heard as sleep took over.

+++

Jensen was a nervous wreck. The bell rang and he walked to the front door to answer it. It had been hours since Jared had texted and Clif had phoned.

He opened the door to find Clif, along with a man he didn’t know dressed in a suit. As he invited them both in, he saw Misha pull up in the driveway.

Jensen gestured for Clif to take the other man to the kitchen as he waited for Misha to come up the drive. As soon as his friend and co-star entered, the two went to join Clif in the kitchen.

“Jensen, this is Detective Locke. He has taken over the case from the Australian authorities,” Clif informed his charge.

“I asked Misha to join us. I can’t get a hold of Jared,” Jensen said. Everyone in the room could hear the stress and worry in the actor’s voice.

“Mr. Ackles, I’ve been brought up to speed by the detective in charge of the case. I’ve been going through everything that they forwarded on to me,” Locke told him.

“Jared’s missing,” Jensen repeated in a hushed voice.

“Jensen--“ Misha started.

“He said he’d be home shortly. That was nearly three hours ago. Something’s wrong,” Jensen stated.

“Mr. Ackles, it’s only been a few hours. Maybe Mr. Padalecki was delayed. Do you know where he was going?” Locke inquired.

Jensen couldn’t keep the distress he was feeling at bay any longer. Tears began to form and Misha decided to step in.

“Jared had a meeting with a realtor, the information is on his laptop. I’ll get it for you,” Misha told the detective before going to retrieve the laptop.

“I… Is the man responsible for attacking Jay in Vancouver?” Jensen asked.

“We think so, Jen. From the statements and descriptions given to the Aussies from the girls involved, and after speaking to the airline, it seems likely that he’s here,” Clif informed him.

“He wants to what? Kill Jay?” Jensen asked worriedly.

“We don’t believe so. From what we can tell, he’s obsessed with Mr. Padalecki. He wanted to abduct him at the convention in Sydney but was interrupted,” Locke replied.

They were interrupted in the conversation as Misha returned with the laptop. Locke took the computer, thanking Misha.

“I’ll take this with me to the station and continue working on the case. If Mr. Kosterman would like to accompany me, we’ll see about getting an APB out on Mr. Padalecki, but as I say, he hasn’t been gone that long. Maybe you should continue to try to call him. Let us know if he makes contact,” instructed Locke.

“Alright, I’ll keep in touch. I want you to stay here, Jensen. We’ll find Jay, I promise,” Clif told him firmly.

“I’ll stay here with Jensen. I’ll get in touch if we hear anything,” Misha replied.

“Just… Just please find him. I know something is wrong. Please,” Jensen said. Clif and Locke each gave him a small nod.

Once Misha had shown the two men out, he returned to the kitchen to find Jensen staring at a photo of himself and Jared on the fridge door.

“He’ll be okay, Jensen,” Misha tried to reassure him.

“You don’t know that. I need a smoke. I’m going out back,” Jensen informed his friend, not waiting for a reply.

Misha sadly watched Jensen open the patio doors and head outside. He could only pray that Jared was alright.

+++

The second time Jared woke, it took him a couple of minutes to pry his eyes open.

This time he was lying on something soft. Taking a moment to let the fog clear, he realised it was a bed. He was lying spread-eagle, his arms and legs each secured to a bedpost. 

What felt like a rubber ball was forcing his lips wide. A chill swept across him as he became aware that he was naked, barring a light sheet that covered him from the waist down.

Looking around as best he could, Jared saw that he was in what used to be some sort of office in the warehouse. As he strained his eyes further, he could see his abductor standing and looking out of a small window, with his back to the bed Jared was currently occupying. 

Just then, the man turned around, smiling when he saw that his captive was awake.

“I thought you were never going to wake up, baby,” he said as he approached Jared.

“I wanted to give you time to adjust. And I’ll take things slowly but having you here like this… you’re just... so perfect.” The man trailed his fingers lightly down Jared’s bare chest, causing Jared’s breath to quicken in panic.

“My name is Noah. I promise I’ll make you so happy once you have had some time to adjust, baby,” the man, Noah, said as he started to remove the only thing covering Jared’s private parts.

As the sheet landed on the floor Noah gave a hmmm of appreciation.

“So beautiful. I need to see all of you, baby,” Noah stated, reaching out to fondle Jared’s balls.

Jared tried to move away; his eyes brimmed with tears.

“Shh now. I’ll take things slow for now, my sweet love,” Noah said as he refocusing his attentions to Jared’s flaccid cock.

Noah worked Jared’s penis, stroking it, running his fingernails up along the underside and brushing his thumb over the slit until, against Jared’s will, the organ began to thicken.

Jared shook his head from side to side in pure panic. He tried to beg his abuser to stop but only muffled noises came through the gag in his mouth.

“I know you don’t want to release your beautiful seed, not yet at least, but baby, with you here like this…” Removing his hand from the frightened actor, Noah opened his jeans and freed his fully erect cock. 

Noah said no more. Standing over Jared, he began to jack himself off in earnest. Within minutes, the kidnapper panted hard as his orgasm took him with his victim’s name on his lips. Noah let his release fall onto Jared’s torso humming in satisfaction. 

“Ahh, baby,” Noah moaned, his eyes still sweeping over Jared’s naked body.

Jared closed his eyes as tears streamed from them.


	12. Chapter 12

Jensen got out of bed at sunrise.

He had reluctantly gone to bed a couple of hours before at Misha’s insistence. He couldn’t sleep with thoughts of what might be happening to his boyfriend swarming around in his head and he felt burnt out both physically and emotionally.

As Jensen approached the living room, he could hear Misha’s soft snores coming from the couch where he had crashed after sending Jensen to bed. Deciding to let the other man get some rest, Jensen headed into the kitchen to make some coffee. 

+++

Noah finished tying up the laces on his running shoes, then headed out of the warehouse. 

He was bursting with energy but didn’t want to move too fast and frighten his captive any more than necessary, so he decided to burn some of his excess energy on a morning run.

The stretch of road that led to the warehouse was mostly unoccupied, with derelict buildings and no passing traffic to speak of. He relished the quietness of the area as he contemplated how he could pleasure the man he loved and start building the young man’s trust.

Noah continued running, a smile appearing on his face as an idea started to formulate.

+++

Jared rose groggily finding that he was still attached to the bed but this time only by one limb, his wrist, attached to a bedpost. The length of chain had been made a little longer than it had been before. His other three limbs were in cuffs but weren’t fastened to anything.

The effects of the sedative Noah had given him the night before were still floating in his system, making Jared feel foggy. As the fog began to clear he noticed a sandwich and bottle of water placed on a table beside the bed.

He grabbed the bottle with his free hand and awkwardly got it open using his restrained one. After drinking half the bottle, he placed it back on the small table and took one half of the sandwich, deciding that he at least needed to eat to keep his strength up.  
Jared had just finished the sandwich when the door opened and Noah entered. A wide smile appeared on the man’s face when he spotted the empty plate and bottle of water.

“I’m glad to see that you’ve eaten. You need to keep your strength up, baby,” Noah crooned.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Jared asked, ignoring Noah’s previous statement. 

“Ah, sweetheart, I love you and with time, baby, you’ll grow to love me, too,” Noah answered as he began to move the small table away from the bed.

“I will never love you, you kidnapped me a… and… please, just let me go,” Jared pleaded.

“Shh now, I’ll make you feel better, I promise,” Noah replied, as he moved in on his captive.

Jared began to struggle, but Noah grabbed his leg and chained it to a bedpost. With the sedatives still in his system and his muscles stiff from lack of use, the kidnapper easily subdued him.

“Please, please don’t,” Jared begged, tears beginning to form.

“Shhh, shhh, my sweet angel... I’ll make this so good for you,” Noah said as he approached Jared’s head with the ball gag in hand.

Again the restrained man resisted, but in vain. Noah, with little difficulty, pushed the rubber ball between Jared’s lips and secured it in place.

Noah began kissing along Jared’s jawline, moving down his neck with eager kisses before stopping at his captive’s nipples. Jared gasped as Noah sucked and bit one of his sensitive nubs while pinching and rolling the other.

Tears were rolling freely from Jared’s eyes y the time Noah moved down past Jared’s navel and stopped at his destination. When he realised the object of his obsession had yet to become erect, Noah sighed and began working fitfully to rectify the situation.

Settling between the crying man’s spread legs, he began sucking and licking at Jared’s cock and balls. Jared trembled and sobbed at the exertion of trying not to let his body react. Against his will, Jared’s penis began to harden.

As soon as Jared was fully erect, Noah wasted no time in swallowing the full length of his captive down, hollowing his cheeks and sucking in earnest.

Jared hated himself for it, yet he began to feel an orgasm building in the depths of his belly. He tried to beg and plead behind the gag but only muffled sounds came through. A moment later, Jared shook as he shot his release down his captor’s throat, Noah swallowing every last drop.

“So, so good. You taste just like I imagined, you’re perfect, sweetheart,” Noah praised the broken man.

Standing up from the bed, Noah pressed a kiss to the young man’s forehead, then retrieved a sheet and covered Jared’s body as he shook.

“I’ll give you some time to rest. Then, baby, you can return the favour,” Noah told him, brushing the bangs back from Jared’s face before leaving the room.

Tears continued to stream from Jared’s eyes. He hated himself for letting his body respond to Noah’s actions. What would Jensen say if he knew?

Frustration and anger began to overwhelm him. He pulled hard at the restraints, banging his head back down at the realisation that he had no hope of getting free. Jensen would be definitely be better off without him now. Jared was worthless to him, not even able to keep his own body under control, weak.

He closed his eyes, continuing to let all the thoughts of his own worthlessness consume him.

+++

Detective Locke walked over to the forensic team and homicide detective at the side of the little isolated forest he had been called to.

The homicide detective, a balding man in his forties, approached Detective Locke with a notepad in his hand.

“Detective Locke, we have identified the body of a young woman who was flagged as a person of interest in your current case,” the homicide detective began.

“Susan Young?” Locke guessed.

“Yes, we’re waiting for the coroner to confirm but it looks like she died of numerous stab wounds. Whoever the sick son of a bitch is that did this didn’t stop even when he had to have known she was dead,” the detective informed him.

“Do you have a TOD?” 

“Between three and five P.M. yesterday.”

“Dammit, Padalecki’s meeting with her was just before that. I think my missing person just became a kidnap victim. Can you have the forensics and autopsy results sent to me ASAP? I need to go inform the boyfriend.”

“Will do,” the other detective promised,

Locke nodded his appreciation then headed back to his car. With what he had read in the Australian’s police report of Padalecki’s Sydney attacker and now with the realtor’s death, he was sure that the missing actor was in the hands of one very dangerous man.


	13. Chapter 13

Jensen ran to the door the second the doorbell rang and swung it open to reveal Detective Locke on the other side.

“Mr. Ackles, I’d like to talk with you if you have a moment,” the detective began.

“Have you any news on Jared or Noah?” Jensen inquired as he stood back to leave space for the Locke to enter.

Locke walked into the hallway, waiting for Jensen to close the door and give him his full attention. Misha arrived from the living room, his eyes still adjusting to the light; he’d only just woken up.

“Detective Locke,” Misha greeted him. “Shall we move into the kitchen? I can put on some coffee,” he added, knowing by the look on the detective’s face that they weren’t going to like what he had to say.

Jensen nodded and gestured Locke toward the kitchen, where the detective began to bring the two worried men up to date on the most recent developments.

“The Sydney police faxed me more information in relation to Noah Kirby. He’s thirty-five years old and thanks to his family, a very wealthy man with some questionable connections, to say the least. The police in Sydney were treating him as a suspect in the deaths of his parents but failed to build a case against him. They also sent me their profilers’ analysis on him,” Locke informed them.

“And?” Jensen questioned.

“They believe he’s a sociopath. The investigating officer I spoke with is convinced he committed the murders but couldn’t find any hard evidence to connect him,” Locke explained.

“So what aren’t you telling us?” Misha jumped in.

“The realtor that Mr. Padalecki had the appointment with yesterday, Susan Young, was found murdered early this morning. We believe Kirby may be connected. We’re officially treating Mr. Padalecki as a missing person,” Locke concluded.

“Dammit, I told you this yesterday! And now you’re telling me that this bastard who murdered someone has Jay?! Why are you here and not out looking for him?!” Jensen fumed.

“There are officers tracing Ms. Young’s other listings and an ABP has been put out on both Mr. Padalecki and on Kirby. That’s all we can do at the moment,” Locke replied.

“This nut case has Jared, God only knows what he’s doing to him!” Jensen shouted angrily.

“It seems that Kirby has an obsession, an infatuation with Mr. Padalecki. I don’t believe he wants to kill him,” Locke tried to reassure him.

“It’s what you are not saying that’s speaking volumes here, Detective. If this man is infatuated with Jared, then Jared’s in just as much danger of being harmed. And if the profilers are correct, a sociopath doesn’t take kindly to being told no,” Misha told him, frustrated himself with the detective’s inaction.

“I agree that this man is extremely dangerous and that if he has abducted Mr. Padalecki, then it would be in your friend’s best interest not to upset the man. But we don’t know for sure that Kirby has actually abducted him,” Locke reasoned.

“The hell you don’t!! You know damn well Kirby has him!!” Jensen roared.

“I need you to calm down, Mr. Ackles. Have you spoken with Mr. Padalecki’s parents?”

“His name is Jared!! And don’t tell me to calm down!!” Jensen returned, agitated.

“Sherri and Gerald are on a plane back from Texas as we speak. They should be here this evening,” Misha interrupted, coming to stand beside Jensen and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Okay, I need to head back to the precinct. If there are any developments I’ll relay them through Mr. Kosterman. I may need to speak with Mr-, Jared’s parents. I’ll be in touch,” Locke told them before saying his goodbyes. Misha showed him out.

+++

Jared was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, thinking about his boyfriend and how much he had let him down when Noah returned.

Noah said nothing, only walked straight over to his captive and began to remove the ball gag.

Jared’s jaws ached from having the rubber jammed between his teeth for so long. Tear tracks streaked his face. Jared remained silent as Noah cleaned his face with a wash cloth he’d brought with him.

The captor then opened a bottle of water and placed a straw in it, bringing it Jared’s lips.

“Drink, baby, come on,” Noah crooned.

As much as Jared wanted to disobey the man in front of him, his throat was parched and he needed the water.

He sucked on the straw until the bottle was half emptied.

“There you go, good boy. I knew you’d be good at sucking, sweetie,” Noah stated smugly.

Jared didn’t have time to reply before Noah roughly pushed a ring gag behind his teeth and secured it in place.

“It’s time for you to pleasure me now, baby.”

Wasting no time, Noah straddled Jared’s chest and freed his rock-hard cock from his jeans. Jared panicked as he realised what was about to happen to him. Fresh tears pooled in his eyes.

He already knew that he could not get free and fighting would be pointless, but he couldn’t help struggling as Noah pushed his thick length into Jared’s mouth. The captor grabbed Jared’s hair, holding his head in place as he began to thrust in and out of the young actor’s mouth.

Jared gagged when Noah pushed in as far as he could go, moaning and panting as he roughly used Jared’s mouth to get himself off. 

After what seemed like an eternity to Jared, the man’s orgasm hit and he pumped ropes of bitter cum down Jared’s throat. There was no choice; in the position he was in, Jared had to swallow or choke. It was the final act that broke him.

Tears flowed freely and at that moment he just wanted to die.

“You did good, baby,” Noah praised his victim as he tucked away his now soft penis and got up off of the broken man’s chest.

“Shh, baby, I love you, sweetheart,” Noah said, removing the ring gag.

Jared cried in earnest, sobs escaping him and his body vibrating with all his built-up emotions. He sniffled a few times, trying to gain some control of himself as Noah loosened the restraints, not releasing him but giving him a little more wiggle room.

Once Noah was happy that Jared was secured more comfortably, he leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead. Anger consumed him when he heard the words coming from his captive’s lips.

“I love Jensen.”

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

Jared never expected a back-hand from Noah landing on the side of his face. Fresh tears sprang to his eyes as his cheek heated and began to throb. 

“You love me!! Not that pretty boy!!” Noah seethed, landing a blow to Jared’s abdomen.

The restrained man tried to move away from the blow that followed the first, but even with the wiggle room his tormentor had allowed him, he still couldn’t get away from the punches.

“You are mine, Jared!! I’m the only one you should be thinking about!!” Noah continued, punching Jared on the mouth. Jared whimpered as he felt his lip split open.

“I… I love Jensen,” Jared reiterated, panting hard.

Pain suddenly pierced his shoulders as Noah pulled the younger man up from the mattress, bringing him eye level with his fuming face. The restraints around Jared’s ankles tightened painfully and his arms and shoulders ached from the strain placed on them in his current position.

“By the time I’m finished with you, you won’t even remember who pretty boy is!!” Noah screamed, then slammed Jared back down on the bed.

Jared’s vision swam as his head smacked into the metal headboard before landing on the mattress. Black dots danced in front of him as darkness came toward him.

Moaning in distress , he closed his eyes.

“J’sen” he struggled out before unconsciousness fully took him.

Noah roared and put all his force into another punch to Jared’s ribs. The crack was loud in the room but didn’t stir the unconsciousness man.

Standing back from his victim, Noah ran a frustrated hand through his hair before kicking over a nearby chair and leaving the room.

+++

Jensen stood with watery eyes focused on the picture of Jay and himself attached the fridge door. Jared looked so happy and carefree in the photo. 

The doorbell ringing took Jensen’s attention away from the picture. He swiped away the lone tear that had made its way down his face. 

“I’ve got it,” Misha stated as he passed the kitchen door.

A moment later, Misha arrived in the kitchen followed by their friend and ex-guest star, Richard. 

Jensen gave a small appreciative smile, not trusting himself to say anything. Richard just walked to the upset man and enveloped him in a hug. Stepping back from the embrace, the smaller man let his hands keep a firm grip on Jensen’s shoulders giving a slight squeeze before letting go.

“I’m not going to ask you how you’re holding up but if there’s anything I can do, man, I’m here,” Richard offered.

Jensen cleared his throat, genuinely grateful for Richard’s friendship and offer.

“Thanks, man.” 

“How about I make us some coffee?” Misha stepped in.

“Coffee would be great, thanks,” Richard replied.

After the coffee was made and each of them had a cup in hand, Richard decided to break the silence.

“I met Cliff in Jim’s office. He was updating Jeremy and Bob. Have you spoken with Gerald and Sherri?” he asked softly.

“Their plane was due to land about now, actually,” Jensen replied, looking at the clock.

“They’re taking a cab here. They should be here within the hour.” Misha added.

“Are they staying here?” Richard inquired.

“No. A hotel, but they wanted to speak with me before meeting Detective Locke,” Jensen answered wearily.

The ringing of Jensen’s cell interrupted the conversation. Retrieving the phone, Jensen saw Jeremy’s name on the display.

“Sorry, I’d better take this,” Jensen apologised as he left the room to answer the call.

As soon as Jensen was out of earshot, the remaining two men gave each other matching worried looks.

“So. How is he holding up?” Richard inquired.

“Alternating between anger and despair. He feels useless but there’s nothing he can do. To be perfectly honest, there’s nothing any of us can do,” Misha informed his friend, weariness gracing his features.

“We can hope and pray. We can be here for him. And you, my friend can go take a shower,” Richard told him, trying to ease some of the tension.

Misha nodded and gave a sad smile.

“Thanks, Richard.”

Richard didn’t reply, just gave a matching sad smile. 

Placing his now empty cup on the sink, Misha left to head upstairs to the bathroom. Richard watched him go then let out a long sigh. Glancing at the photo on the fridge of his two friends in happier times, Richard looked up toward the ceiling whispering a pleading, “Please”.

A few minutes later, Jensen returned to the room.

“Jeremy offered his support, Just touching base,” Jensen volunteered.

“That’s good. Misha went to have a shower. How about I make us some sandwiches? Misha looks like he hasn’t had any nourishment in a while,” Richard stated simply.

“Yeah, that’d be good. Sherri and Gerald should be here shortly,.” Jensen replied, his voice wavering.

Richard saw the wall break and quickly embraced his friend, rubbing circles on his back as the other man began to shake.

“I need him back, Rich… I… I... can’t go on like this… I need my Jay.”

Misha watched silently from the doorway as Richard comforted his co-star. He silently prayed to anyone who may be listening that Jay came back to them, because if they lost Jared, they would undisputedly lose Jensen, too.

tbc


	15. Chapter 15

Jensen paced the hallway at the police station, waiting for Sherri and Gerald to finish their meeting with Detective Locke. 

A constant flow of people reporting various crimes to the officer at the front desk. For the most part, it went over Jensen’s head, that was until he heard a man around his own age talking about the murder of Susan Young. 

Jensen stopped his pacing to pay closer attention to what the man was saying.

“I’ve remembered something that may be of interest in my wife’s murder. I need to speak with Detective Locke,” the man as Jensen now realised was the realtor’s husband told the young officer.

“Detective Locke is in an interview at the moment, but if you’d like to give me the information I‘ll make sure he gets it,” the officer offered.

“I’m not sure if it’s relevant but he told me the case may be linked to Jared Padalecki’s disappearance. Before her murder, his was her last listing. I was talking to my brother and learned she was doing a private listing for him off the books. She told him that the guy who was viewing the apartment at two o'clock had already leased my brother’s warehouse and he was meeting her with the final paperwork at the apartment. My brother is certain it wasn’t Jared Padalecki that leased the warehouse,” the man informed her.

“Okay, Mr. Young, that may be relevant. Can I have your brother’s contact details and also the address of the warehouse, please?”

Jensen memorised the new information along with the address and made his way to the exit, not even thinking about how Sherri and Gerald would get home.

Once outside, he ran to his car, imputting the address into his GPS. 

+++

Sherri and Gerald accompanied Detective Locke to the front desk in search of Jensen. The detective excused himself for a moment when he saw the officer at the desk beckoning him.

“Sorry to interrupt, Detective, but Susan Young’s husband was here a few minutes ago with some new information he thought may be relevant to the case,” she informed him.

The Detective listened intently to the new information before returning to the Padalecki’s.

“I’m sorry about that. Would you like to have an officer drive you home?” Locke inquired.

“Thank you, Detective, but Jensen was supposed to be waiting for us here. I’m not sure where he went,” Gerald replied.

Locke suddenly got an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He turned back to the desk officer.

“Excuse me, do you know where Mr. Ackles went?” he asked, hoping his suspicions were incorrect.

“He was here a few moments ago. I didn’t see him leave - I was busy with Mr. Young,” she informed him.

“Did he overhear your conversation with Mr. Young?” 

“Um… Probably, he was only a few feet away… I’m sorry, I didn’t think…” the officer replied guiltily.

“Have a car drive Mr. and Mrs. Padalecki home. I also need two patrol cars to accompany me to the warehouse, now!” 

+++

Jensen pulled up the short road that led to the warehouse. He had barely put the car in Park before he jumping out and headed straight for the side door of the warehouse.

Deep down, he knew that this was one of the stupidest things he had ever done, but if there was even a small chance that Jared was here he just couldn’t wait. Pulling open the door of the warehouse, Jensen gave absolutely no consideration for his own safety.

Inside, he found the main part of the building, a moderately big open space with three doors leading off in different directions. Running across to the nearest door, he flung it open only to be stopped dead in his tracks by the sight of his boyfriend tied to a bed, bloodied and beaten, before him.

“God, Jay…” Jensen breathed out as he headed over to his lover.

“Jay, baby, can you hear me?” Jensen tried as he reached Jared’s side, giving him a gentle nudge.

Jared didn’t stir but Jensen could see his chest rising and falling. At least he knew Jared was alive.

Reaching into his pocket, he retrieve his cell and flipped it open.

“Ahh ahh, Ackles, drop it now.”

Jensen froze turning to see Jared’s abductor standing in the doorway with a gun aimed right at him. Jensen slowly placed the cell on the ground and kept his hands in sight.

“What have you done to him?! He needs to go to the hospital!!” Jensen yelled, his voice wavering as the emotion of the situation filtered through him.

“You don’t need to worry about that, I'll take care of my Jared. I should thank you - you've saved me a good bit of time by coming here. With you out of the way, Jared and I can finally be happy,” Noah stated as he aimed the gun squarely at Jensen’s chest.

Jensen closed his eyes and held his breath as two shots rang out. 

tbc


	16. Chapter 16

Jensen opened his eyes just in time to see Noah drop to the floor and Detective Locke entering the room, his gun still aimed at the lifeless man on the ground.

Two uniformed officers rushed in past Locke. One bent down to check the shot man’s vitals; the other, who was on his radio, requested back up and an ambulance and made his way toward Jared on the bed.

Jensen, who was still trembling with the shock of everything that had happened over the past few minutes, looked up at Detective Locke, who was now standing over him. 

“JENSEN?!” 

The shaken actor snapped out of his fog as he realised Locke was speaking to him.

“W… what?” Jensen stuttered.

“Are you alright?” Locke tried.

“Y… yeah. Jay, h-he needs an ambulance,” Jensen told him, finally focused on what was happening.

“The EMT’s are on their way, a couple of minutes out. Jared is alive, Jensen,” Locke informed the still shaking man, offering his hand to Jensen to help him up from the floor.

Jensen didn’t remember how he had ended up on the ground. He did take the offered support to get back to his feet, then promptly hurried to his boyfriend’s side.

The uniformed officer who had untied each of Jared’s limbs from the bed was trying to rouse him. Jensen took his lover’s hand in his own, a tear rolling down his face as Jared showed no signs of waking.

“Come on, Jay, please?” Jensen pleaded.

Jared didn’t stir. Just then the paramedics arrived and went straight to Jared. Detective Locke gently took Jensen’s elbow to move him out of the way.

“Give them room to work, Jensen,” Locke directed him.

Nodding numbly, Jensen stepped out of the way as more tears began falling from his eyes.

“I have decreased breath sounds on the left side. Pulse is rapid.” 

“Pupils are uneven. We need to get him to hospital now.”

“I’m in. I.V. is good. Let’s go.”

The paramedics finished attaching the equipment, then transferred Jared onto the stretcher.

“You go in the ambulance with Jared. I’ll inform Mr. and Mrs. Padalecki and bring them to the hospital,” Locke told Jensen.

“T… thank you.” Jensen replied, following the paramedics and his boyfriend out to the ambulance.

+++

Misha and Richard found Jensen in a private waiting room with Jared’s parents. Sherri was sitting beside her husband, the two of them holding hands tightly.

“What the hell were you thinking, Jensen?!” Richard fumed, foregoing all pleasantries.

“Now’s not the time, Rich. Is there any news?” Misha intervened.

Jensen replied to Misha, ignoring Richard’s outburst. “He’s in surgery. He has a broken rib that punctured his lung. They’re also worried about a head injury.”.

Sherri let out a soft sob and Gerald put a comforting arm around his wife. They were interrupted as Jared’s brother Jeff and his sister Megan arrived.

“Aww, mom,” Megan said as she rushed to her mother’s side.

“Is there any more news?” Jeff asked, moving toward Jensen.

Jensen shook his head solemnly as Gerald spoke. “He’s still in surgery, son.” 

Jeff nodded and took a seat beside his father.

“Would you like me to go see if I can find a coffee machine?” Misha offered to the room.

Before anyone could answer, a doctor in scrubs walked into the room. Everyone stood to hear the report. 

“Doctor?” Sherri asked softly.

“You’re the parents? And I believe Mr Ackles is Jared’s partner? Would you like to speak in private?” the doctor asked Sherri and Gerald.  
“No, Doctor, everyone here is family.How is my son?” Gerald spoke.

The Doctor nodded before continuing. “I’m Dr. Roberts I met you briefly earlier. I operated on Jared to repair the damage done to his lung. The repair was successful and we have re-inflated the lung. However, while Jared was on the table there was a complication from his head injury and we suspected a bleed in his brain.” Dr. Roberts paused, giving them time to let that much of the information sink in.

“What type of a bleed?” Jeff stepped forward.

Noting the quizzical look on the doctor’s face, Jeff continued. “I’m a Doctor,” he explained.

“We’re not sure of the type or severity of the bleed yet. Our neurosurgeon Dr. Ramirez is operating as we speak. As soon as we have any further information, we will update you. Dr. Ramirez will speak to you once he’s finished the procedure,” Dr. Roberts concluded.

“What are his vitals?” Jeff questioned.

“He’s stable. I know that you’re worried but I can guarantee that Dr. Ramirez is one of the very best in his field. Your brother’s in good hands.” 

“Thank you, Doctor,” Gerald replied.

Dr. Roberts nodded and left the waiting room.

“How about I get everyone some coffee?” Richard asked, heading towards the door.

“Thank you, Richard,” Sherri replied, tears still in her eyes.

Jeff took a seat beside Megan, putting a supportive arm around her. The room remained silent until Jensen announced he needed a cigarette and Misha offered to walk out with him.

+++

It had been well over an hour since Dr. Roberts had been in to tell them of Jared’s condition; everyone was seated anxiously in the waiting room.

Empty paper cups littered the small table in the middle of the room. Jensen’s eyes were red-rimmed from failing to hold back his tears, along with Megan and Sherri.

Finally, a man in his forties arrived in the room, also dressed in the hospital’s scrubs.

“Good evening. I’m Dr. Ramirez I’ve been operating on Mr. Padalecki,” he announced as he walked into the center of the rom.

Once again, all of Jared’s family and friends stood.

“Is he going to be alright?” Jensen asked, emotion penetrating through his voice.

“Mr. Padalecki suffered a hematoma caused by the blow he sustained to the back of his head. We had to operate to relieve the pressure and release the blood. Mr. Padalecki came through the surgery in a stable condition and is in recovery now,” the doctor explained.

“So he’s going to be alright?” Megan jumped in first.

“As I said, he’s stable. However, there is a substantial amount of swelling and we’ll have to wait for that to subside before we can make any further prognosis.” 

“What are we talking about here? Is there brain damage? When are you expecting to wake him?” Jeff asked straight out.

“We haven’t induced a coma. At this point I must warn you that the swelling is significant. If Mr. Padalecki does wake up, then we’ll have a better idea of if there’s been permanent damage sustained.”

“I…if?” Jensen struggled with even that one word.

“I’m sorry, but there is a chance that he may not wake up.”

tbc


	17. Chapter 17

Jensen sat numbly at his boyfriend’s bedside holding Jared’s hand between his own, his eyes brimming with tears.

The Padaleckis had gone back to their hotel an hour previous with the promise that if anything changed, Jensen would contact them straight away.

Removing one of his hands from Jared’s too-still one, Jensen began stroking his lover’s forehead, brushing the hair back behind Jared’s ear. The surgeon had had to shave some of the younger man’s hair for the surgery but the most of Jared’s chestnut locks remained.

The thought of Jared’s hair was the one that broke Jensen. A tear made its way down his cheek. His grip tightened on Jared’s hand as tears streamed down his face.

“Please, Jay, please? You have to wake up. I need you to wake up. I can’t imagine my life without you. I love you so much, Jay,” Jensen sobbed as he brought Jared’s pliant hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

The room was left filled with quiet sobs and silent prayers that Jensen would get Jay back.

+++

The following morning Jensen awoke to Sherri’s gentle hand shaking his shoulder as she told him he needed to get some breakfast and maybe a shower.

“I’m not leaving this hospital, not until he wakes up. I’ll go for a cigarette so you can have some time alone with him but I’m not going anywhere,” Jensen stated firmly.

“Son, we can appreciate that. Maybe... get yourself a coffee and a sandwich. I’ll phone you if anything happens, I promise,” Gerald reassured him.

“Sorry, it’s just with…” Jensen gestured toward his boyfriend, not able to finish the sentence.

“We understand, honey,” Sherri affirmed.

With that, Jensen headed outside to the smoking area. He had just sparked the cigarette when he spotted Misha and Richard approaching him.

“Hey,” Jensen greeted his friends when they stopped in front of him.

“Hey, is there any change?” Misha asked.

“Still the same. Sherri and Gerald are with him now,” Jensen informed both men, nodding.

“Jensen, what the hell were you thinking, going after him on your own?!” Richard questioned Jensen in a frustrated tone.

“Richard, not now,” Misha tried but was ignored by both of his friends.

“I was thinking my boyfriend was in the hands of a madman and the police hadn’t done anything to find him!! I was thinking I wasn’t leaving him with that lunatic for another second if I could help it!!” Jensen spat.

“You weren’t thinking of your own safety or about how your friends and family would feel if something had happened to you, too!! Jesus, Jensen, I’m not saying this to be an asshole but for fuck’s sake, man, people care about you!! You could’ve gotten yourself killed!!” Richard replied angrily. 

“Alright, that’s enough!” Misha told them sternly.

“Rich, go on up and see Jay; we’ll follow you up once Jensen’s ready,” he continued, leaving no room for argument.

Richard sighed but said nothing as he went into the building. Jensen looked away, taking another drag from the cigarette in his hand.

“Look, Jen, I know things seem bad at the moment but Jared’s one of the strongest people I know. He’ll pull through this,” Misha offered.

“You don’t know that. Hell, not even the doctors know that,” Jensen retorted, throwing his cigarette on the ground and stumping it out. He turned and made his way toward the hospital door. “I need to get back to Jay.”

+++

It was lunchtime before Jensen was left on his own with Jared again. Sherri and Gerald had gone back to hotel to get something eat and to rest. They had informed him that Megan and Jeff would be in to see Jared later, in the evening. Richard and Misha weren’t allowed to see Jared as it was family members only, so they had gone back to Jensen’s and Jared’s to take care of things there.

Jensen was seated at Jared’s bedside once again with Jared’s hand in his own when he felt his boyfriend’s fingers move, followed by a small groan.

“Jay?”

He felt the movement again, a little stronger this time, and stood, leaning over his boyfriend.

“Jay, can you hear me?” Jensen tried again.

Suddenly Jared’s body started convulsing violently and alarms around the room started to go off.

“HELP!! Somebody help us, please!!” Jensen yelled, panic taking over.

The door of the room burst open with nurses and doctors rushing in. Jensen could feel hands pulling him away.

“JARED!!! Please, God, no!! JARED!!” Jensen wailed as he was dragged from his boyfriend’s bedside.

“He’s seizing! Page Dr. Rameriz!!” one of the doctors shouted.

“Mr. Ackles I need you to wait outside... please!” a male nurse ordered him as he manhandled him outside the door.

“Jared...” Jensen sobbed as the door separating him from the man he loved closed.

tbc


End file.
